


the last great american dynasty

by candyyysays, themarauderswap



Series: Folklore and Evermore Marauders Era Short Stories [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, Home, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Seaside, Summer Vacation, Vacation, james "the ally" potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyyysays/pseuds/candyyysays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarauderswap/pseuds/themarauderswap
Summary: there goes the maddest woman this town has ever seen. she had a marvelous time ruining everythingin which Sirius Black, disinherited heir to the Black fortune, inherits his uncles house on the beachBased on the song 'The last great american dynasty' off taylor swift's albumfolklore
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Folklore and Evermore Marauders Era Short Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117049
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	the last great american dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON THE SONG THE LAST GREAT AMERICAN DYNASTY BY TAYLOR SWIFT
> 
> LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2s5xdY6MCeI
> 
> _part of the folklore and evermore marauders era short stories project_
> 
> shoutout to the discord, as always for being heccin amazing<3

_“Did you hear about the heir?”  
“I heard he’s been disinherited, can you believe it?”  
“Well I heard he’s getting his uncle's fortune. Another outcast from that house.”_

Sirius had learned to tune out the gossip long ago. It never led to anything productive, and it was supposed to be a good day anyways. The last day before he’d be on the train back home to Hogwarts; and the other marauders' responses were sure to arrive at some point. He’d been writing to them as much as he could; Regulus wasn’t talking to him and even the house elves had turned against him. 

He kept his head held high as he walked past the group of gossiping aristocrats. His parents had thrown their annual New Years dinner party and for the past two hours Sirius had been doing his best to avoid it. Kreacher had found him out in the gardens though, and after a lengthy lecture he had been leaning against a marble column in the corner of the room. But hearing the gossip was the last straw before they headed back out to the Balcony. 

Timing was on his side, as just then he saw a speck in the sky making its way towards him. As the owl drew closer and eventually landed on the railing Sirius’ dampened spirits lifted. 

Peter’s letter was mostly complaining about the muggle side of his family and his boredom, Remus had talked about the last moon _(it wasn’t anything too bad. Can’t wait to be back to you prongs and wormtail)_ and his new muggle history book, and James had chronicled about the amazing prank he pulled on his family. With his new energy, and inspiration from James, a plan started to form in his head as he reentered the house. 

The Black’s dining room had been enchanted to cater to guests of the highest calibre, decorated with only the finest of ornaments. He made a show of trying not to gag toward his younger brother, earning only a scoff in response. While he studied the silver and green decorations flooding the room it was easy for the last details of his plan to piece together. 

He could hear hushed whispers coming from all corners of the godforsaken place. So in true Sirius Black fashion he’d began humming under his breath, a- probably ill fated- attempt to drown out the thoughts of people who’d have praised him for attempted murder. Had he known what he’d learned after meeting his friends, it’d be a lot easier to put their opinions behind him.

But he’d had it with complicity. He gazed at the ceiling, which was showing constellations clearer than he’d ever seen them. He was quite proud of his ability to list off constellations and their respective locations at the drop of a hat, but as he got older it seemed more and more like some attempt at reclaiming the identity he’d lost.  
That was changing, though.

His new identity had been the best thing to happen to him in a very long time.

Orion lifted his glass, tapping the side with his wand. It was now or never, Sirius supposed. As his father opened his mouth to speak, he muttered the spell he’d learned last year for yet another failed attempt to get Lily to admit her feelings for James. And just like he’d pictured, great big fireworks of red and gold emerged from his so-called father’s lips, bursting into the view of the clear night sky. They danced, intertwining and forming a lion which was in itself, a sight to behold.  
All the eyes in that room turned to Sirius. He suddenly felt a state of panic he’d next to never felt before. His eyes met with Regulus’, who only looked away.

The next few days were incredibly lonely. Shut up in his room, his owl and outside world privileges being stripped away he had only the houselves who occasionally brought him one thing or another for company. He’d been passing the time by attempting to reconstruct his favourite muggle songs in his own voice. This had earned a particularly nasty afternoon with his mother, and so he’d learned to observe the sounds in the hallway so he could sing in peace. This however, had given him the knowledge that Regulus had, on more than one occasion, stopped outside his door. He never knocked. But all the same, it filled Sirius with hope.  
When he finally got to the train, it felt like an age since he’d seen his friends. He embraced every single one, even peter- who hadn’t been too keen on it.

However, once he’d made sure his mother had left the station, he ignored all snarky comments and sighing from the slytherins to find his baby brother.  
He finally pulled him aside, his brother’s face flushing with embarrassment. “Reg-” He started.

“Just piss off, would you? Regulus was choking on his words now. 

“You ruin everything.” Sirius’ eyes had started to itch. He wouldn’t cry, not here. “You always do.”

*

Sirius has been sitting in the great hall for breakfast when he got the news. Remus was across from him, nose in a book while James and Peter argued about the new keeper on the chudley cannons when a large snowy owl swooped in and landed on the toast rack. Sirius saw the seal on the letter and his stomach turned. He took the letter and gave the owl a piece of sausage. 

_To Sirius Orion Black III_

_Alphard Black, as we are regretted to inform you, died on the 27th of this month. Our deepest condolences go out to you and the rest of your family._

_You are the sole heir of Alphard Black, and in his will he stated that you are to inherit his fortunes and house. Enclosed is the deed to his estate as well as the key to his vault at Gringotts. If you have any questions please send the back with the owl who delivered this message._

_The ministry of Magic_

Sirius read it over again to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. Sure enough there was a deed and two keys in the thick parchment envelope. The owl cooed softly and Sirius shook his head. It got the message and flew out of the hall. He noticed Remus was looking at him from across the table. 

“What happened?” Remus asked. His voice was tired; he’d only got out of the hospital the day before, and the bags under his eyes were ever present. Sirius pushed down the butterflies he’d been feeling since the year prior to get an answer out.

“I guess I’m a home owner now.” Sirius said holding up the deed and house key. 

“What?!” Remus asked. James looked over quizzically.

“My Uncle Alphard, the bearable one, left me everything.” 

“Oh Merlin, I’m so sorry for your loss.” James said, throwing an arm around his shoulders for a side hug. All three of the marauders were looking at him in varying levels of bewilderment and concern

“Eh, I barely knew him. He hardly went to family functions.” Sirius said, shrugging. “Hey, we should go up there for the summer! Knowing my family it’s probably big enough for all of us.” Sirius said, a grin settling on his face. 

“That sounds bloody brilliant!” James said, moving his arm to clap him on the back. Remus was nodding, the ghost of a smile on his face and Peter looked ecstatic. “We’ll have a Holiday house, just for the Marauders!”

*

The walls in the house were, much to Sirius’ surprise, not littered with pictures of his family, pureblood rhetoric or anything else similar, for that matter. He’d come up a week before everyone else, just to make sure he could remove any obscenities before his friends came to stay. He could barely contain his own excitement, this house was his, it was all his. And well, what was his was the Marauder’s. He made a mental note to look into getting muggle electricity, he wanted to set up as many things his parents had sworn against there. It’d been an interesting few days, learning that although the house was of course huge, it was nearly completely empty besides for the basics. He wondered if his uncle had ever used it much. 

But as he heard banging on the door, so much so that he was convinced his three friends were about to bang it clean off, he put those thoughts to the back of his head. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He yelled, twisting the doorknob to reveal three rather giddy faces. He motioned for them to come in, studying Remus’ face in particular when his jaw seemed to drop straight to the ground. 

“You own this?” he asked, staring, almost in shock. “I knew you were posh but… Merlin.”

Sirius chuckled. “Gee, thanks for that one moony” 

He made a face. “You know bloody well what I meant.” Sirius nodded, solemnly. 

“I always do. It’s a disease.”

“Add that to his list of diseases, eh pads?” James chimed in, helping himself to a butterbeer. Remus stuck out his tongue. 

After they’d explored every inch of the house, they’d opted to take the firewhiskey James had managed to swipe, (not that his parents wouldn’t have provided it and told him to be responsible about it) out to the beach. They’d started a fire near enough to a few rocks, for extra privacy. The varying shades of the fire, which was sparking blue due to something Peter had done, complemented the ocean before them rather beautifully. They talked for a while, about everything and nothing in particular. About school, about Lily of course, about the hopes they all had for their future, and not a word about Sirius’ strange family had been uttered. The only time it’d even been thought of was when he noticed a few people, he assumed wizards, muttering in the direction of his friends. But he’d learned by now it didn’t matter.

James and Peter were engrossed in a debate about something that Sirius couldn’t quite grasp. He decided this would be the perfect moment to take a walk, possibly clear his head so it wouldn’t be quite as bad the next morning. He looked at himself in the water, berating himself for bearing those distinct black family features. 

“Feeling sorry for ourselves are we?” A voice said, causing him to jump.

“Oh- moony- hi.” He faced him, feet still stood in the water. The other boy walked toward him, motioning at the image of the horizon distorted in the water. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” he said, looking back at sirius. 

“I guess.” 

“Don’t be a prick.” Sirius laughed. “I like it. Matches your eyes.” Remus said, not breaking his gaze.

“Mhm, sure.”

“No really- I mean it.”

“Really?

“Really.”

They’d not said much, making their way back to James and Peter who’d started a game of exploding snap, much to the other houses’ disappointment, he was sure.  
He never quite stopped thinking about that, though. 

*

Sirius had some of the best times of his life in that house. With his best friends by his side, everything felt brighter. They spent long days on the beach, swimming and walking and playing games and talking. They even made it down to the town a few times, leaving with their arms loaded with their pick of junk food and some essentials _(“Padfoot, we need to get some real food!” “You sound more and more like your mother each day Jamie.”)_

Sirius associated the time with warmth, even on the colder days. Those days where it was just too cold to swim, and it would rain for hours were some of the best; inciting battles of manhunt and racing around the large formal living room on James and Sirius’ brooms. And the days were always fun, but the nights were something else completely. 

Most nights were spent like the first, around a firepit, but sometimes they even snuck into the muggle club in the town. Though after getting into a fight with a creep who’d been harassing some of the local ladies, they promptly were banned, which they all knew was “bloody ridiculous” as James had yelled at the manager. 

Sirius’ favorite type of nights were the cold ones. Colder, clear nights where in the small hours, he’d leave the house and set out towards the jetty, feet bare along the cool sand and large rocks, never stumbling, head tilted to the sky. When the stars shone clear and bright, and he could see those same constellations that taunted him in his old house. The real thing was always so much better. Sirius would walk along the rocks and lie down, listening to the waves of water lapping at the stones around him and just getting lost in the sky. He could never explain it but the stars had a magic all their own. 

One particular night, right before he left, he heard a voice from the darkness of the kitchen. 

“Midnight stroll?” Remus asked, standing from the kitchen table. Sirius smiled at him. 

“Yeah. Here, follow me.” He took Remus’ hand and pulled him from the house, leading him along the beach to the jetty. They walked in mostly quiet, letting the crashing waves fill the silence. Remus was first to speak as they sat down on the jetty. 

“I’ve never been over here before.” He’d said. He laid down next to Sirius, looking up at the sky. “Alright Mr ‘my family loves astronomy’” Remus said nudging his shoulder. “Tell me about the stars.” 

“We were in the same astronomy class moony.” He chuckled. 

“I know. But still.” Sirius looked around. 

“Well there’s orion. Easiest one to see. The hunter. And right below it, Canis Major, featuring the one and only. And that one over there, it’s Leo with...Regulus.” He stopped for a second, shaking his head. He pushed the thought of Regulus from his head. “And over there is Lupus.”

“I hate that its the wolf.” Remus said chuckling. “Wolfy Mcwolf becomes werewolf, leaving doctors shocked.” 

“Fate really had it out for you mate.” Sirius said. They were both all too aware that their arms were resting right next to each other. In a moment of bravery, Sirius joined their hands. Remus didn’t pull his hand away, but gave a squeeze back. 

This simple motion sent sparks shooting up Sirius's spine. Maybe this was why he'd felt so brave, why he hadn't quite ran through the words that came out of his mouth. "You think fate's got much else out there?-" Remus' eyebrows could've met the stars when he said that. "For you, I mean." He added, clearing his throat. 

“Ehhh. Never been much of a fate guy, really.” 

“Humour me.”

“Fine.” Remus brought their still conjoined hands to his lap. “I think I’m destined for misery. Just imagine it, Mr Wolfy McWolfy gets thrown into azkaban for-” 

Sirius titled his head. “For?”

Remus rubbed circles into Sirius’ hand with his thumb. He faced his friend, taking a very long, deep, drawn-out breath.  
And then it happened. Remus’ other hand moved up his neck and into his hair, drawing his fingers over his lips. Then, he pressed his own to Sirius’.

When they finally broke apart, Sirius felt physically dizzy. His eyes widened, and he nodded- What a stupid thing to do, he thought. _Nodding? Really?_ “That.” He finally spluttered out.

“I- uh- Sorry, Pads.” Sirius cringed internally. It had been an experiment. A set up, even. Something designed to see if the mad, disgraced heir of the noble house of black had really been-

He shut his own thoughts up by kissing Remus again. It didn’t matter when he was doing that, the whole world shut itself off, all the worries in the world could fade away because _he was kissing Remus Lupin._ This place was perfect, just perfect. It would always belong to them. They’d made their mark. And he pulled away.

“Oh.” Remus seemed to vary through seven different emotions, or at least facial expressions in that “Oh.” Disbelief, Confusion, Pleasure? Disbelief again, the list went on.  
Sirius was grinning ear to ear. “Oh.”

Those two were incredibly giddy the whole way back, not even acknowledging the whispers that came from a few late night strollers. They walked hand in hand, completely free of shame. The thought of telling their friends hadn’t quite so much as entered their minds yet, they were just too wrapped up in each other's newfound affection. They swallowed all their shame, throwing rocks into the sea and telling the other things they’d never dared. The whispers of disheartened relatives and gossiping aristocrats felt more like a distant memory. 

*

“Pads, you really have to stop using your animagus form for laughs.” Sirius was lounging out the window, tossing his hair toward the sea. “You nearly got found out!”  
James had been lecturing him about his and Peter's most recent stunt, in which Sirius had taken his dog form in a pageant taking place down the town, winning first place, of course. He’d thought it was a stroke of Genius, until someone’s dog who had looked exactly like him caused a few complications.

“It would have gone fine if that bloody mutt and its owner hadn’t shown up! The nerve.” Sirius tutted (somewhat) jokingly

“Bold words from the literal grim. You scared the judges into choosing you.” James said hitting the back of his head lightly, standing next to him at the window. Remus and Peter had set up chess down on the beach. Remus had on a large yellow jumper, and he couldn’t see them from their perch at the house but the sun had brought out a light dusting of freckles. His tawny hair had lightened slightly, and without the weight of school or classmates or any of his usual stressors he seemed to stand up straighter, as if the weight of everything was left in the walls of Hogwarts. 

“So how long then?” James asked, knocking his shoulder into him.

“What?”

“You and moony.” James had a knowing smile on his face as he nodded to the beach. Sirius’ heart thrummed. James didn’t seem like he was reacting badly but after everything he could never be sure. 

“Would you believe me if I said that it wasn’t anything?” He settled on. 

“Mate, you’re not exactly as secretive as you think. You act like we haven't been friends for the past six years.” James was joking which was good, and Sirius felt more at ease. 

“Alright look here buddy.” he fake threatened. James laughed, before getting back on track. 

“I don’t mind Padfoot. You know I’m cool with that. I’m happy for you two.” 

“Bugger off.” Sirius groaned, but he was smiling. He knew James-the-ally-Potter was accepting of everyone but it was relieving to hear it regardless. “Thanks Prongs. That means a lot.” Before either of them could continue the conversation, Remus and Peter had entered the house again. Sirius shot James a look not to tell Peter and he nodded. 

“We have an idea.” Peter announced. Remus had hopped up onto the marble island and had a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Lets hear it lads.” James announced. Remus spoke up. 

“I may or may not have seen that the lady who almost won the dog show lives next to us.” Remus said evilly. “And that there’s a doggy door.” All eyes landed on Sirius who was catching on. “And that the furniture is all white.” 

*

“Alright, you’ve got the paint ready?”

“Yep. And you remember the time frame?”

“I’ll be in and out.”

“And remember, don’t forget-”

“-To change back and take off the shoes, I know Prongs.” Sirius assured. Their neighbor, Deborah Rosier, who Sirius now recognized from one of his parents dinners, was set to be gone for her weekly book club and that’s when they were staging the prank. Remus, who was on lookout to alert them when she left, called out

“She’s gone!” And it began. 

Sirius changed to his animagus form and ran out through their back garden along the beach and to where Peter was set up with the paint. He had managed to subdue the dog with a calming spell and splashed the paint onto the dogs feet. Sirius nodded to him as he stepped in the paint tray and ran into the house. It made it better to know she was one of the aristocrats he so despised. 

He made sure to get up on the expensive leather sofa and hit the plush rugs all underfoot. He only left when the paint ran out, and he ran through the yard, stopping at the doghouse and changing back, taking his shoes off. He sprinted back along the beach to their house where everyone was waiting in the kitchen grinning like crazy. 

“It’s been done boys.” Sirius declared. 

This earned a round of applause from Peter, and a clap on the back from James. 

“Well, was it worth it?” Peter asked, kicking his feet up to the counter from his chair.  
“Absolutely.” He flipped his hair back, striking a pose that had all four of them in fits of laughter. “And I had an absolutely marvelous time.”  
He strolled toward the window, and out of the corner of his eye he could make out a rather beautiful, in his mind, image of a woman shrieking the house down. Just in time.

“Bonfire, lads?” Said James, picking up the last of the butterbeer.  
“Sounds good to me!” the other two nodded in unison.

By the time they’d set up, the fire was badly needed in order for them to actually see each other. While the fire burned bright, they spent a long time analyzing their brilliant idea. And to be fair, their absolutely perfect execution of it. They discussed the ins and outs of their genius, and complemented each other wildly. It really had been a team effort. Eventually however, the conversation turned to quidditch. Sirius liked quidditch, but he hadn’t ever been that interested in debating the ins and outs. He decided to take advantage of the dark in that moment, motioning for Remus to come along with him.

The beach was surprisingly empty, not that he was complaining. He’d learned not to do that. There was too much to be grateful for. Like the man currently by his side. They walked in silence for a while, hand in hand, listening to the waves crash beneath them. Eventually, sirius decided to voice something that’d been on his mind for some time.

“Do you ever think about what could’ve happened if we’d never come here?” 

Remus squeezed on his hand. “Hm? I guess. Sometimes.”

“Sorry, it’s just-” 

“Don’t apologise.” Remus smiled, “Go on.”

“It’s funny, is all. I think it was here that I first-”

“I know.” 

Sirius nodded.

“It’s strange, I should hate this place. It’s all snobby purebloods and idiots.”

This got a small chuckle from Remus. “We are the idiots, pads. Either way though, this place is yours. You made it your own.” He wrapped an arm around Sirius. 

“Wait, Rem- What about peter?”

“Peter, will deal with it. We both know James wouldn’t stand for it if he didn’t anyways.” 

He was right, Sirius thought, kissing his boyfriend in the salty sea air. “Should we head back?”

“Probably, I’m freezing.”

*

By the time they’d got back everyone had been ready to head back, but Remus had insisted on giving one final toast to the evening. 

“To my boyfriend, The last heir of the most ancient and noble house of tossers.”

“Oi! You’re the tosser here!” Said Sirius, raising his drink in mock-elegance. 

“May it be my legacy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! the authors love you, and make sure to check out the rest of the works in the series!!


End file.
